A Tortured Spirit Reborn
by Shiyva
Summary: A female Koorime,Fire Yokai suffered an unusual fate, being sold off to slavery by her own people incoherently, will she be saved or forever fear the touch of a man...? [[COMPLETED!]][HieiXOC]
1. Imprisoned

-1Hello! This is my first shot at a 1st person story! Go easy on me lol

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, however I do own my OC's and the story

Chapter 1

Imprisoned..

" Yes, Master…" I walked up to my so called ruler's throne, groveling at his disgusting feet, god I hated men sometimes.

" That's good now…go fetch me something to eat…" he glanced at me with a look in his eye so full of lust and nasty thoughts that made me cringe at the mere sight of him.

' _I have no way out of this…what am I going to do…?'_ I began a mental fight with myself, this happened quite often, '_I must find a way out of here…why was I the only god damned woman taken from that fucking island!'_ I silently cursed my race of people in my head, '_ Oh…right cause I'm not one of them…I am a Halfling god damnit!'_ the anger on my face must have been visible for the snot nosed prick in front of me rose an eyebrow in questionable frustration, " S-Sorry Master, on my way!" I jumped to my feet, fleeting for the kitchen until I was out of his sight.

Nice to meet you by the way…I am Kurumi, half Koorime, half Fire Yokai! I am somehow imprisoned in this filthy hellhole…how I got here..? I don't have a fucking clue! I woke up here damnit….probably the doing of my people because they hate me…oh so sad…I will kill them all…except for my best friend, yaay Yukina, yes Yukina, Hiei's sister, she has been my friend since we were little and now I am about 500 yrs. Old…yea pretty old I know…but back to the story now!

" I don't know how much more of this I can take…I'm not at my peek in strength yet either, so I cannot fight him…" I brought the back of my hand to my sweat beaded forehead, brushing some long black bangs from my eyes, " Right ' Get me food' almost forgot…prick…" I stood up straight, pulling my long raven, aqua streaked hair up into a high ponytail, leaving a few bangs in my face for the hell of it and walked on to the kitchen.

Footsteps became apparent to my senses behind me as I walked along towards the kitchen in a huff as usual. Wouldn't anyone be angry being in that filthy god forsaken place! I know I am! Anyway…I quickly turned around to see an ugly tall, lanky demon with it looked to be violet colored skin and beady yellow eyes. He wore a black mask over his face that resembled a certain fighter I had seen in a humans movie once, no shirt…eww…and tight black pants…now that's weird…

" Waddya want Zoro…?" I merely placed a hand on my hip, my ruby eyes narrowing in agitation.

" That is not my name! And Master says to hurry it up!" he growled at me through tar covered sharp incisors, personal hygiene anyone?

" Well, Master can wait until I bring his food back…I am going as fast as I can…you pathetic lower class fool…" I felt myself growing very angry as the seconds of this conversation floated on.

" Don't you get that tone with me you dirty wench!" he closed in on me quickly, raising one of his humongous hands above me so as to strike me across the face.

He was so foolish as to not know that I am much faster than he is. None of them knew of my nightly training routines in the courtyard of this gloomy place. In a flit of darkness I was gone from where I stood, making the witless fool look around franticly for my whereabouts.

" Where the hell did you go, you filthy female!?" his rampaging was hurting my sensitive ears, waaay to much noise for my liking so I decided to let the fool in on where I was.

" I am right here…hehe.." a slight chuckle escaped my lips when the dimwit looked up at me, on his shoulder none the less, wow he really is dumb!!! HAH!

" H-How did you get there!?" his eyes were stricken with shock and anger at not being able to follow my movement I would guess.

" You truly are pathetic…go back to your "MASTER" I have work to do rather than babysit your sorry ass…" with a light wave of the back of my hand I disappeared down the darkened corridor that led to the kitchen, leaving a very surprised and bewildered demon behind.

I made my way into the huge ass kitchen…never understood why he needed so much damn space for a kitchen, I'm ok with a stove, counters, fridge and cabinets if you ask me. There seemed to be no one around at all, great now I was going to get stuck cooking for this self righteous bastard!

" I don't get paid enough for this!" I scowled angrily at the pots on the stove, searching the perimeter of the wide open room once more for anyone at all, " Wait a sec…I don't even get paid! DAMNIT!" my cheeks were fuming red now.

" Kurumi dear…what is the matter..?" an older lady's voice rang out behind me from one of the doorways, making me whirl around in surprise.

" Arita! How long have you been standing there!?" a shocked look was now plastered upon my face, praying she wouldn't think I was psychotic or something for talking to myself…alright I am only a bit psychotic…come on…I admitted it!

" Long enough dear…you shouldn't talk to yourself so much…it kills knowledge that you already have in that head of yours…" Arita stared at me, a slight smile across her lips, arms at her sides calmly.

" Yea…I should take your advice…" a cheeky smile spread across my feminine features making her giggle slightly, " Master jackass needs food….again…" her giggle was met with a serious look on my face.

" Alright…that fool eats so much…" she rolled her eyes, a smirk pulling at the side of her mouth.

" Yes I know…I hate that prick and all of his perverted comrades…." I clasped my hands behind my back modestly, looking about the kitchen again…hey it gave me something to do.

While I waited for his food to be done I decided to walk back to the throne room and let him know it was almost ready for lack of anything interesting to do. Although I really didn't like it in the throne room either…creepy…full of perverts. They were all weaklings to me though so I was ok hee hee.

Upon reaching the throne room I felt two powerful arms grapple my upper arms, their grips didn't show any sign of loosening anytime soon. Shit! What were they up to now!?

" Eh! Lay off, perverts!!!" I began to squirm, why couldn't I get free? I am stronger then they are…bastards.

" Sorry honey…your coming with us…heheh…" I looked up to where the voice had emanated from, a lizard like demon I had never seen before, green, slimy skin and red eyes…wearing only a loincloth..? That is really nasty! BlaH! Now interested in who my captors really were, I looked towards the other one on my right…a PINK demon!!!??? WHAT!? Looking down I realized he was most definetly male…weird again…long blonde hair too…and purple eyes….something is definetly wrong with this guy….

" Umm…excuse me fellas but mind telling me where your taking me?" I faked a smile at them, no longer squirming, " I kinda have to bring the king his food…" my sentence trailed off, a puppy dog look on my face….great now I am degrading myself to puppy faces….whats next?

" To our chambers…master said while he was waiting for the food to be done…we could have some playtime with the wench…heheeh…" the lizard faggot continued to blabber nonsense at me, did they not know I was stronger then them, I just had to wait for them to let go so I could strangle the bastards!

" I'm glad you two are so excited about this, but I am not!" I growled angrily from the back of my throat, my sharp incisors now showing.

" Well, your not meant to be happy about it…when your people sold you off to us it was a treat for you to be our sex slave whenever we wanted to…heh" the other one speaks! OMG!

" Uh…yeeeaaa…soo umm any chance of letting me walk, your hurting my arms…" a throaty growl escaped my lips once more, '_ Damn…even Spirit World prison is better then this…at least I don't get raped there! Wait! Don't jinx it…your still a virgin! Keep it that way! Fight them!'_ another one of my mental fights began in my poor restless head once again…

We reached a big dark room that I could barely make out a couple other demons inside. Now franticly looking about me, hoping for any kind of escape at all….that's it…I am doomed. Squirming in the grasp once again of these two filthy demons…I now figured out that I may not escape from this at all…I was beginning to get crowded as they all formed a circle around me…why did I hear a chain clanking above me…? Oh man…Squinting, I took a look above me to see…handcuffs! What the hell did I do to deserve all this!? I am an innocent girl! This will ruin any chance of me finding a mate if I lose my most precious asset….my virginity…I felt the handcuffs clamp around my tiny wrists, slowly being risen up into the air. As the chain link rose up the handcuffs marred into my skin, creating a slight blood flow down my arms. Ouch.

" Let m-me g-go now! I am w-warning you!" my speech was slurring now with frightened agony for what was about to happen to me…would ruin me and my life.if I ever did escape this horrid place.


	2. Demon Hordes and Spirit Detectives?

-1Hello again Chappie 2 is now here! ring the alarms!! w00t

Chapter 2

Demon Hordes…and…Spirit Detectives??

" Lay off of me I said!" I began flailing my legs about, aiming for any man close enough to reach.

" She really thinks she can hurt us in her position…" the ugly lizard fool opened his mouth again, god I wanted to bash his brains in and get my revenge!

' _I really am gonna die!'_ sweat beaded on my already migraine induced forehead, what else could happen to me now? Hmmm…die, get raped, it'll be the end of the world? They are all horrible choices!!

The demons started to encircle me as I hung there helpless and fragile. Thinking of a way out of this was now out of the question for one was pulling a small pocket knife from his pant pocket. Whats he planning on doing with that!? I hope he isn't planning on cutting this dress off…its already barely there! Come on guys, cut a girl some slack here!

" We'll start with your dress…" the demon looked me up and down slowly, his prying eyes gorging through my clothes. As if he could see through my clothes! He would have to have serious mental powers to do that! HAH! Beat ya!

My dress was pretty scandalous. It was basically wrapped around my neck in a halter type way, flowing down to my ankles… but here is the skanky part…the slits in the sides ran all the way up to above my hips!!! Why the hell I had to be dressed like that is stupid! Can't they respect a girls dignity!!??? I love the black high heels though they are pretty! Anyway…

" Don't even think about using that blade on me…I'm seriously, seriously warning you this time…" I cringed at the blade being held in front of me.

" Don't waste your breath doll…your not going to escape so just prepare yourself for the worst…" Blondie speeks again…fruitcup! Wait til I get my hands around your girly throat!

I could feel my dignity and self respect declining as two of them held my legs together and my hips stable, preventing me from freaking squirming anymore! There goes one motive of prevention! The blade was then placed between my cleavage, slowly brought down through the front of my dress….exposing myself to all of these filthy bastards! I'm lucky I am at least wearing underwear!!! Glaring at them wasn't helping my case at all, but hell it's the only thing I could do.

" Let me go!" tears formed in my crimson hues, making them luminescent in the dull light…I refuse to cry in front of them…crying is a weakness.

" Look at her guys, she can't do anything…haha…we have complete control over you girly…now we get to have some fun…" the big guy who sliced my dress to mere pieces of fabric on the floor was now hovering over me, slipping an oversized index finger into the front of my silky pink panties.

" What do you think your doing!? Let me go!!!!!" the rage in me was starting to build up, a light red aura emitting from my body as my temperature rose.

" Be Quiet!" I received a backhand to the face thus calming my energy rise and knocking me out for a few seconds, black dots were everywhere when I opened my eyes, looking about the room fiercely, barely able to see.

I felt groping hands roaming over my slender frame, I was cold and devoid of all emotion, knowing very well I could not escape this fate. All five of them had their grubby hands all over me…what was I going to do…no one knew where I was…who would be able to save me from this horrible place…no one. I closed my eyes in silence, letting these beasts do what they pleased with me…fighting back would only land me in more agony then I already was. The big guy in front of me was about to rip the only thing covering me from my hips when I heard a loud crash coming from the doorway…a large blue light emitting from it.

" What the he-!?" I opened my eyes for a brief second to see four dark figures running into the room, the entire wall where the door was…was now completely demolished like a wrecking ball had knocked it all away in one hit.

" Spirit Sword!!" one raspy voice yelled into the darkened room, a brilliant flash of orangy-yellow light in the shape of a sword could now be seen across the room.

" Oh great more molesters waiting for their turn to get a piece of a poor defenseless girl…" I muttered to myself quietly.

" Don't worry yourself woman…your not my type…" a deep husky voice came from behind me, how I heard it over all the noise in the room was beyond me.

" Why you! Who do you think you are!? Oohhhh…when I get down from these chains I am gonna kick your sorry ass!!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, once again wriggling about and once again…it wasn't helping.

" Hn…I would love to see you try…" the voice came again, only this time a slight chuckle with it, he did sound rather sexy…but who the hell was he to diss me and say I am not his type! The nerve!

" Rose Whip!" another voice, softer in tone rang out across the room as I saw two more of those bastards fall to the ground…oh yes…sweet revenge, even if I didn't get to kill them it still felt good to see them die.

The unsheathing of a sword was heard behind me, was that guy gonna kill me for threatening to beat his ass!? Oh no! Wait…I'm not afraid of him! Bring it on bitch! Ooopps…I'm still dangling in the air right? Forgot about that…don't bring it on yet…in a few seconds there was a clang sound above me and I was freefalling to the ground. OMG!

" What the hell!?" I screeched, curling into a fetal position, praying for it not to hurt so bad when I hit the cold stone floor…but that never came…

" Hn…." I looked up to meet a pair of scarlet, almond shaped eyes staring down into my own crimson orbs, he freaking helped me!? After insulting me!?

" Thank you….?" I rose a questioning eyebrow to him, hoping for him to tell me his name….why does he seem so familiar to me??

" Hiei…" he responded after a few brief seconds of silence between us.

" Oh…thank you Hiei…" I smiled up at him only to receive a narrowed glare back down at me, not prince charming like I had expected that's for sure, " That's all your going to do!? Glare at me!?" I fumed in his arms, he was holding me bridal style and I couldn't help feeling like I knew him somehow…knew that look in his eyes…who was he?

" Hn…" he glanced away from me, looking down my body and back again to look me in the eye, why the hell did he have to do that!? I thought I wasn't appealing to him??

" What are you looking at!? Thought I didn't appeal to your taste!?" I looked down to where he looked angrily, a gigantic sweat drop formed on the side of my head rather quickly, noticing that….I WAS NAKED!!!!!!!!!!!!

I lept from his arms in blur of black and crimson light onto the floor in front of him. My eyes probably were as big as watermelons at that point….this ass saw me nude!! Scuttling to the most darkened corner of the room, I hid there, afraid to show my now bright red cheeks…I need clothes and fast!! Wrapping my arms around my chest and closing my legs tightly together was about all I could do to save myself some dignity…and to keep prying eyes away from my forbidden body parts.

" Where are you going…you idiot woman…?" his voice sounded in my ears again, footsteps edging closer with each passing second.

" Please…don't touch me…" my voice rose to him in a tone of a scared child about to be beaten by its parents, I looked away from his gaze while backing myself further into the corner.

This stuff happened quite often in this "Torture Chamber" I like to call it. The gloomy appearance of the room alone was enough to send shivers up your spine. I was brought here often so that those perverted assholes could play with me, cut me, claw at me and smack me around…but it never went so far before like it had tonight…they were really going to rape me…now this man who looked so familiar to me was approaching me while I was completely nude. What did he want with me? Why are these four men here..?

" Why are you backing further away from me…?" his voice was right in my ear now, I could feel his hot breath caressing my neck with its foolish words.

" I said…please stay away from me…" I buried my face in my arms, sobbing into them uncontrollably, curling myself into a tighter ball then I had been already.

" Woman…" Hiei's voice sounded so familiar but I couldn't pinpoint where I had heard it before….he sounded rather upset at the moment so I looked up into his eyes.

" What do you want with me…?" I choked out in between sobs, tears running down my dirt stained cheeks, forming Hiraseki stones before they clacked on the floor, the three other men now on their way over, " Oh…there goes my freaking dignity…lets let everyone in the whole Makai look at my body!?" I shouted out into the musky air as a smirk crossed Hiei's lips, " What are you smirking about!? Sure this is fun for you but not for me…" I edged further away, making my way slowly to the hallway to get away from them.

" Don't you know when you are being helped…?" that raspy deep voice from before was now speaking to me, I could see his ebony eyes glinting in the small bit of light that entered the room.

" Can't you see I am flipping naked!!! I need some dignity you witless fool!!" I screamed at the top of my already tired lungs.

" What did you say to me!?" the carrot topped fool clenched his fists in front of himself, trying I think to make himself look powerful.

" She told you bro…" another voice I hadn't heard yet spoke to the fool next to him who had been trying to regain his worthless composure.

" Shut up Urameshi!!" he turned around so as to not face me in his abrupt humiliation in front of his friends.

" Kuwabara calm down please…this poor woman is already in a frightened mental state, it wouldn't be wise to get an attitude right now," the soft toned voice from before smiled down at me through beautiful emerald eyes, there was probably a soft pink shade along my cheekbones at this moment, no one had ever talked to me so nicely before.

" …thank you for helping me…" my gaze lowered to the ground in front of me, my arms still wrapped tightly around my knees, legs still shut ever so tightly, I need clothes!

" Here take this…it was no problem…that's our job," the greasy haired one unbuttoned his green jacket that looked to be a school uniform and handed it to me.

" Thank you…" I slid my arms into the sleeves with remarkable speed, trying to cover myself as fast as I could, " So what are your names…? And who are you guys?" I looked up at them all hovering around my barely dressed frame, still curled in the corner.

" I am Kurama…nice to meet you," the red head took a slight bow in front of me and I nodded to him, a smile plastered on my face.

" Kuwabara as you already know…" the carrot top managed to squeak out through clenched teeth.

" Yusuke!" the ebony haired boy who lended me his shirt, waved a hand at me, a cheesy grin on his features.

" Hiei…we already met…" his voice was as solemn as ever as he held out a hand to me.

" What?" I questioned, raising a brow at him, his narrowing by the second so I decided to take his hand, although as soon as I did, I was lifted rapidly into his arms once more, I had to admit…he was sexy!!

Ok so I was about to get raped by five demon perverts, then I get saved by four more men…how do I know they don't want to molest me too????? Only asking questions will get me answers!! Gotta keep asking them questions! HAH! I looked up into Hiei's beautiful crimson orbs as he looked back into mine.

" What do you guys do? Why did you save me? How is this all happening? I am so confused…" I slapped my forehead with me hand, closing my eyes tightly so as to avoid any mocking laughs, chuckles or smiles.

" We will take you to Spirit World and you will find out from Koenma…" Kurama spoke up once again, a smile still on his face, did that smile ever go away or is this the nicest guy I ever met in my life!?

" Spirit World!? Koenma! Nooo!!!!!" I tried to leap from Hiei's arms again, but his grip was much firmer this time, preventing me from leaving again, " Lemme go!" I glared daggers through him, he did the same, who does he think he is!? You Don't do that to me! He is gonna get it!

' _I highly doubt you could do anything woman…'_ Hiei's voice was in my mind now!? How is this happening!???

The scenery around me darkened and I could here the muffled shouts and feel the jerking shakes as the guys were trying to wake me back up as I slipped into unconsciousness. I later woke up to find myself in new clothes….a red sweater, black miniskirt and leather black, knee-high boots….WAIT!? Did one of them undress me!? Where am I damnit!??? I scanned the room I was in…this looks vaguely familiar too…hmmm?? Spirit World!!!!!????? I am so doomed! They came to get me to bring me back to prison! Oh god help me!!!

" Eeeeaaaaagggghhhhh!!!!!!!!" I screamed once in full consciousness, jumping to my feet into a fighting stance, " What am I doing here!? Who undressed me!? I swear, show your face now or when I find you, you will face a very painful death!" I remained in my fighting stance for about five seconds before I heard a chuckle in front of me, " Huh?" I stood upright, facing the pitiful soul who mocked me…Koenma…., " What do you want Koenma?" my gaze narrowed on the pint sized ruler.

" Is that the thanks I get for sending my Spirit Stectives to go rescue you from your ill fated doom," I rose an eyebrow in confusion, wait a second…he arrested me for killing innocent demons in the past…why was he helping me now…something is fishy here??

" You helped me…? Why? You've arrested me before, why help me now…isn't that a blasted oxymoron!?" I snapped, pointing an accusatory finger at the toddler in front of me.

" Hold on! This chick has been arrested before!? And you never told us!?" Kuwabara's fat mouth rears its ugly head once again.

" Watch it fool, I will rip your head off!" I turned to glare at the orange haired boy who was now cowering at my feet, " And the name is Kurumi to you…human…" I returned my gaze back to Koenma.

" Because…you were released on good behavior…and have done good so far, why let some demented demons ruin your life…" Koenma jumped atop his desk, staring into my eyes intently, clasping his hands behind his back, " You have something that appeals to the demon males…" he pointed a finger at me, how rude!

" What is that pray tell…?" crossing my arms over my chest, I listened for an answer.

" Your virginity…and you are in a weakened state…the spirit detectives here will keep an eye on you in the living world for the time being at Genkai's Temple," Koenma lept off of his desk which was waaaay bigger then he was, continuing toddling over to his file cabinet, pulling from it a file with….my name on it!?

" My virginity!?" I screeched…horrified and embarrassed at the topic that had been raised in front of all of these guys, " Yea right…" I waved it off, smirking to myself.

" He is right, Kurumi…don't just wave this off like it is a cake walk because its not…it is mating season in the Makai…" Hiei's voice piped up from a darkened corner, his eyes prying into my vulnerable mind, man why did he have to do that…?

" So what am I supposed to do…just sit around in a temple in the Living World until mating season is over….?" I shot a look to Hiei, glaring at his superior smirk that was lining his lower lip.

" Precisely…like I said before, these men will protect you…now be off with you…I have work to do…" Koenma sat back in his huge chair and restarted his paper stamping routine as the guys started to walk out the door.

" WAIT!? I still want to know who undressed me to put me in these clothes!?" a stress pulse appeared at my temple, fists clenched at my sides.

" Oh…that would be Botan…she was the only girl around at the time to help…we knew what you went through so we didn't want you to be mortified any further by any of the guys dressing you…" Koenma smiled up from his paperwork before waving us off. Well at least that made me feel better.

Eventually we reached Genkai's temple….well the stairs to it at least and holy crap did they go far!! This lady had no life…seriously I mean who wants to walk up all those stairs!? Oh well…had to do it to get there, although I was fast and agile so I was up there in a matter of seconds. Hiei landed next to me…so he had remarkable speed as well…hmmm? The other guys arrived at the top not so long after we did, Kuwabara leaning over, placing his hands on his knees, breathing heavy.

" You are so out of shape, Kuwabara!" Yusuke grasped his sides, rolling on the ground in laughter, I couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of it.

" Shut up, Urameshi!" Kuwbara tackled Yusuke and a fight ensued on the doorstep of Genkai's temple, Kurama, Hiei and I watching in modest hilarity.

" Get off a me ya fat lump!" Yusuke knocked Kuwabara off with ease, dusting himself off quickly.

" Well I can see clearly who the weakest of the group is…" a smirk pulled at my cheek, a reddening Kuwabara snarled at me.

" She is just as mean as Shorty!" he crossed his arms over his chest, pouting.

" Be quiet you bunch of dimwits!" an old ladies voice crackled behind me, making us all turn around quite abruptly.

" This old hag is Genkai…?" I walked up to her slowly, circling her small elderly body, trying to figure out who she was.

" HAH! She thinks exactly the same way I do!" Yusuke was once again on the ground in a fit of hysterics.

" I would take that back if I were you, you little brat!" Genkai looked up at me with a frightening glance of anger, making me step back a few steps.

" Alright, alright…no need to get feisty…" I waved my hands at her, showing a truce.

" Master Genkai…shall I make tea for our guests…?" my gaze averted to a young girl with ruby eyes and aqua hair that was tied back in a traditional Koorime hair band, her small frame was encased in a light blue kimono and dark blue obi, my eyes widened in excitement.

" YUKINA!!!!!!" I pounced at the girl who was quite surprised at the contact, but soon returned the hug.

" KURUMI!!!!! I haven't seen you in so long….I am so sorry for what our people have done to you…." she saddened rather quickly, looking away from my eyes.

" It's alright Yukina, you didn't do that to me, they did, its all over now I am fine," I smiled down at my long lost best friend from home.

" I am relieved to see you are ok," Yukina brushed a few strands of aqua hair from her face as she stood up to walk to the kitchen.

" Wait a second!? How do you know Yukina!?" Kuwabara spun around in a surprised aura of masculinity.

" She is my best friend from our homeland…" I merely smiled at his stupidity, after hearing mine and Yukina's conversation he should have realized.

" Stupid oaf…" Hiei replied to the idiots comments blatantly.

" Alright…enough nonsense…lets get her inside…someone show her to her room…" Genkai walked off into the temple, followed by the guys while I stood there watching them all in wonder.

" What are you waiting for…get inside…" Hiei's voice rang over my shoulder once again, scaring the living daylights outta me!

" Excuse me!? But did I do something to offend you!? Why are you saying things so harshly to me….?" I turned to look up into his eyes, looking for any sign of emotion, but to my disappointment…null and void.

" Just get inside before I make you…" he edged closer to me like he had in the "Torture Chamber".

I could feel a nauseating feeling rise through my stomach as he got closer, I imagined what happened in the chamber with those demons surrounding me and touching me. Hiei rose an arm to me and I flinched, falling to the ground in hysterics.

" Please don't hurt me…." now being curled into a fetal position once gain I think enraged him, I think I am going to die.

" I'm not going to hurt you…now get up…" he grabbed my arm, lifting me from the ground, snaking his arms around my waist and hoisting me over his shoulder, continuing on inside, down a hallway and into a spacious room with a king sized bed and dressers….pretty bland if you ask me.

Meanwhile I was currently beating on his back repeatedly with my fists and yelling for him to put me down. In a matter of seconds I was thrown onto the bed forcefully, but the look in his eyes told me otherwise….they appeared softer then they were before.

" Do I know you…? You seem so familiar to me…?" raising an eyebrow in question at him, standing up to look into his eyes.

" That is none of your concern…" a shocked expression alleviated from his face, shoving his hands into his pockets as he glared at me.

" Well fine mister grouch pants…leave me alone then…" I turned away from his angered expression only to be spun around and backed against a wall, the cold feel of a blade against my throat calmed me down or rather forced me to calm down…my face was mere inches from his and I could feel his breath tickling my face.

His eyes seemed different now…glazed over and shadier then before…what was going on…wait a sec! That's how those perverts eyes looked when they were about to rape me!!!! Not again…someone help me!!! Please..! I struggled in his grip, the blade slowly removing itself from my throat, being sheathed back into its leather casing where it belonged, not about to slice my neck open damnit! Continuing to struggle, I noticed that he was staring at me like he lost something close to him…what was that all about??? Mr. tough guy is getting soft??? Awwww….

" Don't push your luck woman…I may have spared you this time…but next time you won't be so lucky…"

**Shiyva: Hey guys, chappie 2 is done finally lol Looking forward to reviews and some constructive criticism!! Thank you to Black Wolf Jaganshi Lover for the review . until next time! wave**


	3. So thats who you are?

-1**Shiyva: Hey readers! Chap3 is up now! Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

So that's who you are!?

I lay in my bed in the early morning sun that filtered through the blinds covering a glass sliding door. Watching the birds chirp and flutter by eased my senses…maybe I was finally going to be able to live my life right for once…without the threats of males hurting me…but who was Hiei? That question probed at my mind for days on end. The frequent visits from the guys drove those thoughts out of my head for the time being, but it didn't erase the thought completely…I know him from somewhere before but where…argggggghhhh its driving me crazy! Damnit! Hiei came by much more often then the rest of the guys and I couldn't figure out why? He is so cold-hearted…why would he bother with a 'Foolish Woman like me' or so he would put it.

" Who are you…?" I lifted my arms behind my head so as to prop my head up, staring at the ceiling in thought.

" Haven't you asked me that already…" gazing towards my window, I spotted the Fire Koorime perched atop my windowsill once again.

" Yes…but you won't tell me how I know you…." I looked to him with utmost honesty, letting him know that I really wanted to know who he was.

" Hn….it is none of your concern…." was the only response I had gotten from the dark creep in my window.

" Whatever…." pulling my arms from under my now migraine pulsing head, I threw them across my chest in frustration, " I am going to sleep some more, see you later…" I rolled over slowly to the direction opposite him, grabbing my fluffy cool pillow and hugging it close to me as I fell into dreamland.

" _Owie…." a younger me stood up from some rubble around her, brushing dirt and dust from her hair and clothes._

_I was wearing a magnificent red kimono made with satiny silk fabric, a flattering pink obi tied around my waist neatly, my shoulder length black, aqua streaked hair was tied back in a low ponytail, a few bangs flattering my young face, my ruby eyes shining in the sunlight. Right, that's when I was tossed from the island for being half fire yokai! Bastards!! Anyway…I continued walking through bushes until I came to a wide open field…it seemed too quiet…? All of a sudden a rumbling was heard from both sides of me, looking to the right I spotted an ugly tall demon holding an axe over his head, and the left was another ugly demon who claimed to be the others brother when he was screaming he wanted to eat me for lunch!? I started to run forward into the field…which was stupid! I should have ran back into the bush filled woods to hide…but I forget that I didn't have the brain that I do now…whatever…so I was running and I could feel their large, heavy footsteps gaining on me fast, my pace slowed as I grew increasingly tired. Now I was going to get eaten for sure…goodbye cruel world…they were upon me now, covering my head awaiting the deathblow from their massive weapons that…never came? _

" _What…?" I looked around me as the forest was flying by me, where was I going so fast? Maybe they decided to save me for later and take me back to their disgusting hideout. _

_Why did my tummy feel constricted? Looking down, I realized that an arm…an arm??? Ok Kurumi, pull yourself together…its an arm…it was almost the size of mine just a bit bigger, snaked around my waist. I looked up to see who was holding onto me for it couldn't have been those lugheads, their arms were bigger and pimply, this one was smooth and tan skinned. When I looked up at his face, I realized it was a boy, he had black spiky hair with a white starburst in the center and ruby eyes just like mine! Cool! Anyway, now knowing who my captor was, I couldn't just trust the boy…I didn't even know who he was!? _

" _HELP ME!!! I GONNE BE EATED!!!!!!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, kicking and slapping wherever I could get my hands and feet to._

" _I will drop you…idiot girl…" his voice came to my ears, looking back up at him with frightened eyes, I stopped squirming for fear of being dropped in midair._

_I covered my eyes, not wanting to look around me, hearing two big thumps hit the ground behind me…I know I shouldn't have but I did…I opened my eyes to look…and you know what I did? I screamed! Like a little baby girl!! Upon landing on the ground, I was released from the hold that this boy had on me, turning to him quickly, I glared him down fiercly. _

" _Is that supposed to scare me…?" he only sheathed his sword and stared at me._

" _Yes, you dummy head!" I blurted out before realizing how stupid I really sounded._

" _Dummy head?" he chuckled at my poor attempt at a comeback, " That's new…" he turned to leave. But I grabbed his arm._

" _Can I know your name…? Since you saved me and all?" I looked up into his eyes slowly._

" _Hiei…" he looked down to me with shocked eyes, then down at my hand holding onto his arm, I quickly pulled my hand off before I lost it._

" _T-Thank you, Hiei, for saving my life," I gave him a light bow of my head, smiling all the while, " I am Kurumi of the ice world, it is nice to meet you," I smiled up at him cheerily._

" _Koorime!!??" he jumped back from me and took off before I could explain myself, oh well, maybe I will see him again sometime in life…wait a sec…? Hiei??? HIEI!!!???_

" Hiei!!" I sat up straight in bed, hand outstretched in front of me, looking about the room wildly, a cold sweat consumed my body as I covered my mouth with my other hand.

Slowly I peered around in the darkness…no one was here…thank god, that would have been mortifying if he was actually there and heard that outburst. I stood up silently, walking over to my dresser.

" Yes…woman…" a deep familiar voice made me flinch in my tracks as I reached my dresser, one hand outstretched, cringing I turned to my windowsill to see the demon perched on my windowsill once more.

" Hiei…" I turned to him, a slight smile upon my face, tears slowly streaming down my face as I took off in a sprint towards him.

Running towards him? What are you doing Kurumi!? Do you seriously want him to run from you? Stop!! I couldn't stop, I was filled with many bottled up emotions inside that I wanted to let out. He didn't budge from his spot as I closed in on him, arms outstretched, eyes tearing, he just stared as if he knew what I was dreaming about, a small smirk on his features, only visible to the naked eye…although I could see it. I slowly flung my arms around his neck, burying my tear stained face into his shoulder, crying my eyes out. How could I forget him? He saved me from death…he is of my own race of people…he is the same as me. Two powerful arms wrapped themselves around my waist lightly, returning the affection I had given him.

" I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to forget…" I cried into him, clutching him tighter with each saddened sob that escaped my lips.

" It's not your fault…you were treated unfairly…silly woman…" the smirk on his face grew when I looked up at him, his crimson orbs shimmering down into mine.

" Ahem…" a crackly voice came from behind us, knocking us from the emotional trance we were standing in, making us both look to the doorway to my room, " Did I interupt something you two…?" Genkai smirked over at our reddened faces, both of us looking down to the floor in mild embarrassment.

" Umm…Genkai…? What are you doing here so late at night?" I turned my face to meet her gaze, a smile upon my features.

" I heard a scream so I came to check on your sorry ass," Genkai chuckled slightly at the look on my face, the blush returning as I turned to Hiei who looked away from me out the window, a light pink hue upon his cheeks, the glare slowly returning.

" Oh…" I managed to squeakily peep out as Hiei turned back to Genkai once more.

" There is nothing wrong…you may leave now…hag," Hiei glared at her, most likely for interrupting the moment that he was now embarrassed about, he looked so cute when he looked angry.

" Oh Hiei, don't get your panties in a bunch, I'm not going to say anything, get some rest you two…" with a wave of the back of her hand she was off down the hallway.

" Great interuption…" I smiled shakily, afraid of what Hiei would say now that the mood was ruined by the barging in of Genkai, " I'm gonna go shut my door again…"

I began to walk towards the door only to be pulled back forcefully by my arm, spun around to face an apparently angry fire demon. I began to cower in fear at his eyes, men really have to stop doing that to me…forcing my gaze from his in fear I felt his bandaged hand upon the side of my face, pulling my gaze back to his before I was embraced once again. What was this? He just looked like he was going to kill me?? I'm so confused…but I like it. I returned the hug once again, his fingers running through my hair softly, the other arm was snaked firmly around my thin waist, keeping me close to him.

" How did you wind up in that place…Kurumi…?" Hiei pulled away from me, only enough to see my face, the saddened look appearing once again in my eyes.

" It's a long story…" I glowered at the floor, remembering all of the events that happened to me over the hundreds of years I spent in that hellhole.

" Tell me…" his free hand reached itself from my hair to my shoulder where it was placed gently.

" Ok…" I smiled up at him, although being very disheartened at how my life had turned out in the end, maybe it would change after meeting the Spirit Detectives? Who knows?

**Shiyva:**** 3rd chappie is now up! Hope you all are enjoying the story so far, I look forward to reviews too, let me know how I am doing! **


	4. My Side of the Story

-1**Shiyva:** Hello again and welcome to Chapter 4! Hope you are enjoying it so far!! Now its Kurumi's turn to unveil her story…

**Shout Outs:**** Thanks to Black Wolf Jaganshi Lover for the review! **

Chapter 4

My Side of the Story…

" Tell me…" his free hand reached itself from my hair to my shoulder where it was placed gently.

" Ok…" I smiled up at him, although being very disheartened at how my life had turned out in the end, maybe it would change after meeting the Spirit Detectives? Who knows?

Striding back over to my dresser where I had first intended to go before this whole scenario unfolded, I grabbed my little black brush and started combing through my long, tangled hair as I sat down on my bed preparing myself for the explanation I was about to give. It felt really bad having to dig up all those bottled up feelings that I wanted to lock up and banish away forever…but Hiei wanted to know…and after forgetting who he was after all this time, I owe him that much, I will do this for him.

" Ok how do I start this…" I bit my lower lip, searching for the right words to say as all of the horrid memories came flooding back into my mind, " After you saved me that day…and left, I came to the conclusion I was alone in life…so…I lived in the shadows of the Makai for many years, training myself to fight, training myself to deal with certain emotions, until one day I decided to go back to Koorime Island and see my mother…when I got there, however, they shunned me, ridiculing me for what I was, and to tell you the truth I really didn't know what I was," I rose my gaze to meet his, " I thought all along that I was indeed one of them, but that is the confusing bit, my mother, Rii, always kept me hidden from the other villagers in our house…she said I was different from them, but wouldn't tell me how and to just stay hidden."

" Rii?" Hiei let out a surprised gasp through clenched teeth.

" Yes, is there something wrong? Do you know my mother…?" I stood up slowly, taking a few steps toward him.

" N-no, don't worry about it, the name just sounded familiar is all…" he glanced to the floor, seemingly deep in thought.

" Anyway…for the first hundred years of my life, no one even knew I existed, except for Hina and her daughter Yukina, Hina always seemed depressed and upset every time I saw her, and my mother was always crying at night before she went to bed…like something horrible was bugging her all the time…I never found out what made her and Hina so upset, Yukina told me once when we were playing with my toys that she had a long lost brother whom she still searches for…I would help her if I could but I do not know what he looks like," tears found their way to the corners of my eyes again, " How horrible it must be to have a brother whom you never met and not knowing whether he is still alive or not…that must hurt more then anything…"

" Yes…it does sound maddening…" Hiei stood, apparently frozen in his gaze which was fixed on my small frame.

" Hiei are you alright…?" I took a few more steps forward, him backing away towards the window as I came closer, " Hiei…?" my eyes teared up, " Is there something your not telling me that you want to talk about?" I clutched my hands at my chest.

" No…it is none of your concern…" he sat down once again on the windowsill, glancing out into the midnight scenery.

" Well…when I returned to the island after so many years, I found out that my mother was dead, that she had commited suicide over her loss of losing me to those cruel women…although I was allowed to stay for a bit, being I was defenseless and all…I had learned of Yukina's departure to search for her brother a bit before I had returned, and her mother had commited suicide but a few months before mine had…that my mother was the one who had "Disposed" of Yukina's sibling when he was born, I learned that boys were not to be a part of our society and that only women dwelled on Koorime Island…I didn't like that at all, plus the guilt of having my mother be the one who disposed of that poor boy when he was only an infant crushed me inside…poor Yukina…" clacking noises were heard as Hiraseki stones clanked on the floor, flowing from my cheeks like a river after a rainstorm.

" Its not your fault…what happened has happened…its over now…" Hiei stared into my eyes, a cold look of terror lit up his crimson hues, scaring me a bit.

" It is my fault though…my mother betrayed them also and ran off just like Hina did and mated with a fire yokai…thus having me…a half breed…Yukina told me that her brother is of the same fate as I, but he was a male and I am not…I possess the blood of a fire yokai more so then a Koorime, I carry both traits just as he does, only I am female…it was all so confusing…then I was sold incoherently to those bastards so that they wouldn't destroy the Koorime people…so they sent me as a peace gift…horrid right? I didn't know that at first…they told me it was only for a bit so that these men could get their town on its feet and that they needed my female assistance…so I went…I was young and I didn't know I would be treated so cruelly and abused so sexually that it pains me inside to think about all the torture I went through…I couldn't escape either…there were so many guards and I was so lacking in my training that it was hard to escape so I trained at night when no one was awake…trying my hardest to get myself strong enough to fight to leave…betrayed by my own people…called the Forbidden Child…it hurts so much that I have practically made a barrier in my mind, devoiding myself of all emotion," my crying had stopped and a flat look of cruelty and anger flooded my features, " so that's how it all happened…I was sexually abused and tortured…" I turned to Hiei, looking for an answer in his ever so distant eyes of his, that seemed to never show the least bit of emotion.

All of a sudden, Hiei was standing in front of my small, shaking frame, looking down into my eyes…I begged for his touch wanting to feel loved for once in my life, even treated fairly if possible. I wanted to be accepted into peoples lives without feeling neglected. I started to shudder as two powerful hands grasped my upper arms forcefully…I could feel his tightened grip on my arms, squeezing my soft skin. Maybe this was a bad time to blush a bright freaking red!? My face was as I already said…a bright red hue, glancing up into his eyes I soon found myself lost in an endless abyss of crimson seas.

" Hiei…? Is everything ok…?" my eyes shot back and forth at his features, trying to grab a slight hint of emotion.

" Kurumi…" was all he said before pressing me tightly against him, I could feel his hot breath emanating upon my bare neck as all I was wearing was a spagetti strap short nightgown.

I melted into his embrace like slowly wading into a pond on a hot Makai day. Maybe I could find peace here with him? Who knows? I want to know more about Hiei, we got off to a bad start all those years ago…I told him my story…now I have to find a way for him to tell me his. I lifted my arms slowly around his waist, being as his hands gripped tightly at my upper arms still, my head resting against his chest, I could feel his pounding heartbeat like he was nervous or excited…I couldn't tell. Sorry I am bad at that stuff!! Anyway…Hiei then let go of me, walking towards the windowsill once again…lifting one foot onto the wooden platform, glancing back at my shaking form once more.

" Hiei…" I stepped forward a bit, one hand slightly outstretched, a saddened frown upon my feminine features.

" Goodnight…woman…see you tomorrow…" a slight smile mocked my saddened frown as he lept from my window into the cold midnight weather.

" Oh…well…" I strode back over to my bed, jumping under the warm comforter and drifting back off to sleep, dreaming of my crush throughout the night.

**Shiyva:**** Hope you all enjoyed the 4th chapter!! I have been having a bit of writers block but I am trying to work through it all lol see you next chapter!! **


	5. Escapades in the Moonlight

-1

**Title:** A Tortured Spirit Reborn

**Pairing:** HieiXOC

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho…I do own my oc's and this story though! Enjoy!! .

**Chapter 5**

**Escapades in the moonlight**

I awoke from my slumber, realizing that it was still dark only a little lighter then when I had fallen asleep before…damnit why did that always happen…I will never get my beauty sleep at this rate. Its those nightmares again…I'm afraid of reliving my horrid past again…I need some fresh air, maybe something sweet to eat also…my mouth tastes rather funny…bleh! Slowly pushing my comforter aside, I slowly rose from the comfortable haven that was my bed and slipped on my black sneakers, continuing on towards the kitchen. A sudden creak in the wooden floor below me, startled me, making me fly into the air, grabbing for anything to hold onto…oh it was only the floor….phew…I continued on until I reached the kitchen, the holder of all glories righteous and pure….FOOD!!!!

" Yes, something to eat, I can't take this horrible taste in my mouth any longer…hmmm" opening the freezer, I scoped around for the one thing I wanted most…ahh…ahh…no…hmm…. " Ahhh, YES! Sweet Snow!!!!" I grasped the yummy goodness in my arms, searching each drawer for a spoon to eat it with, making a whole load of clanking noise…I was so clumsy it wasn't funny.

" Kurumi…? Is that you in there…?" a soft voice arose from the doorway to the kitchen, me swirling around in surprise as the lights flickered on…only Yukina…phew again.

" Oh…Yukina…you frightened the crap outta me," I turned back around in my pursuit of a spoon, " Where in the bloody hell are the spoons!?" I dropped the ice cream on top of the counter, throwing my arms into the air in frustration.

" Right here silly…" Yukina waltzed up beside me, opening the drawer I had been viciously sifting through, revealing under the stainless steal mess of forks, knives and….spoons…ugh…I could be so stupid sometimes…sigh.

" Gee, thanks Yukina, you should be sleeping right…?" I grabbed hold of her shoulders, spinning her around and shoving her lightly from the kitchen, " Don't let the bed bugs bite!" I turned from her with a wave of my hand and dove onto the counter, opening up the box of chocolate sweet snow, breathing in its chocolatey goodness, " Ahh…at last…" I grasped the spoon tightly in my hand and shoved it into the frozen ice, scooping and eating for like fifteen minutes until I had what humans call it…"Brain Freeze"? Now I definitely need fresh air…continuing on through the sliding door into the outdoors, the light breeze clawed at my bare legs under the starry night sky.

" I need to enjoy the outdoors more often…this is so pretty compared to the Makai forests…there are actually birds chirping…" I breathed in the sweet smelling air around me, strolling off the porch and into the freshly cut grass.

" What are you doing out…woman…?" a deep voice slithered down from the tree I was now standing under and into my prone ears.

" Taking a walk…got a problem?" I peered up into the tree, expecting to find the ornate fire demon perched upon its limb…and knowingly I did, there he was, glaring down at me.

" Do not take that tone with me, woman…" His fiery orbs glared daggers at me as I stepped back a bit in fear, " I will have to slit your throat and I know you wouldn't like that…"

" Don't be too cocky, Mr. Grouchypants…I can kick your ass if I wanted to ya know!!" I yelled up at him in a huff, how dare he threaten me!!

" Heh…when Kuwabara finally realizes how much of a bafoon he really is will be the day you kick my ass…idiot woman…" he merely closed his eyes in disgust at my attempt to threaten him, a modest smirk playing upon his lips.

" Are you saying I am weak!?" throwing my hands to my sides in an amount of fury, I screamed angrily at him, turning on my heel back towards the temple, '_ he truly is a bastard…'_

" I heard that…" I could feel his cold stare prying through my body, creepy much?

" I don't care you fool…" I glanced over my shoulder, meeting his gaze, " Maybe instead of training yourself to be stronger, you should take some lessons in people skills…" facing back around to my destination, I could tell I sent a shockwave through him because I was not getting a witty remark back in reply, therefore, I continued on to the temple.

The nerve of him insulting me like that…what happened to that show of affection I received earlier? Maybe that was just my imagination…men aren't and NEVER will be that nice to a woman, take those freakin perverted demons who bought me off of my own people!! Screw them!! Men are scary beings…the only brain they have is in their pants…their heads are merely a hollow void filled with complete and utter nothingness…end of story there.

I picked up my pace as the wind kicked up, scratching at my legs. All of a sudden, my sprint was interrupted by some black figure standing directly in my path. This was beginning to anger me quite a bit.

" Umm…excuse me, I don't think you realize that you are standing in my way of getting to my bed, its flipping cold out and I want to sleep, so remove your rear end from my presence thank you very much!" I pushed the darkened figure aside, continuing on my enraged path to my room that I so longed for at this very moment.

" Woman…you are trying my patience…" I felt the cool touch of a blade against my throat, pressing ever so lightly upon my skin.

" I should have known it was you…I don't have time for this, sleezebag, get out of my way…" taking my index finger, I pushed the blade away from my delicate skin and gave Hiei a mocking glance as I waltzed past his shocked and angered form.

I felt a rough tug on my hair as I went flying backwards, an arm snaking around my waist, pulling me up close and personal against their body. I felt the memories of my prison flooding back into my frightened mind. Those demons touching me…in inappropriate places, their grimy hands prying over my weak and helpless body.

" Let go…" tears of pure fear began to form in the corners of my eyes…what was he going to do to me?

" You have tried my patience for far too long woman…now you die…" his arm that was wrapped around my waist had slipped down towards my lower region and that was a bit too close for comfort…although I don't know if he really meant it, but who could tell…he was a male after all and they didn't care for a female or her DIGNITY for that matter!!

" Hiei…please let go…" I could feel the blade against my throat once again as I struggled in his iron grip, not getting very far I might add, tears now freefalling from my face as I slowly faded away into darkness…oh wonderful…great time to faint! Why not set up a platter for yourself to lay upon and ask to be molested you dumb girl!!!

As I slipped away into the darkening world I was now entering I could here him calling my name, his voice growing fainter with each call. He sounded concerned…? No…don't let your imagination get the best of you again Kurumi…you know what happened last time. After I could not hear his voice any longer, everything faded to nothing.

" Kurumi…Kurumi wake up…" I was starting to here a boys voice, it was reaching a louder volume each time I heard him say my name.

" What…? Stop being so loud you piece of crap…I have a headache…" I replyed to the voice, hearing a snarl in return, opening my tired, tear stained eyes to meet the gaze of the being whom I just called a "Piece of crap" was none other than Yusuke, " Oh, its you Yusuke…sorry about that…" I glanced around the room silently after I had seen a huge smile plastered upon Yusuke's teenage face.

" Welcome back to reality," Yusuke rose to his feet, placing a hand in his pocket, staring down at me.

" You've been out for quite a while now," I heard a softer voice once again, Kurama?

" Kurama…?" I slowly turned my head to the opposite side of my bed where Kurama was sitting, no wonder my bed felt like it was sinking to one side.

" Yes?" his eyes closed, happily, a smile gracing his soft features.

" Where is Hiei…?" I questioned, hoping for an answer when the oaf chimed in out of nowhere.

" Oh Shorty? He's been worried sick about you, god knows where he is now," Kuwabara held his chin in his hand, elbow resting upon his knee as he sat looking off into the woods from my porch.

" How long have I been out for…?" I looked wildly surprised by their actions, why are they so worried?

" You have been out like a light for ten freakin days," Yusuke's face stiffened up as he glared down at me seriously.

" WHAT!!!???? TEN DAYS!!!!!! WHY DIDN'T SOMEONE WAKE ME UP!!!!!????" a huge gust of wind erupted in my room as all three guys went flying out into the field with my loud, obnoxious yelp of anger and surprise.

" Is it ok for us to come back in now…?" the bafoon peeked around the side of the door at me, Yusuke above him and Kurama above him.

" Yes…" my eyes returned to their normal shape and color, the tenseness in my muscles retracted back to their normal form as I watched them all pile back in.

" We have been watching over you whenever we could, you had shown no signs of waking up, we did try a few methods however…I didn't agree with them…" Kurama touched his chin with the tip of his index finger, deep in thought.

" Oh," my eyebrow began to twitch, a stress pulse pumping at the side of my head, " What methods might they be…?" I glared daggers through all of them, my head whipping back and forth.

" They weren't our methods that's for sure…" Yusuke held out his hands in front of him, waving them wildly about in a sign of truce.

" Yes, shorty slapped you around a bit, trying to get you to snap out of it…but we all told him not to…" Kuwabara shrugged his shoulders, a sweat drop forming at the side of Kurama's head.

" Oh, he did, did he!?" the anger in my voice could easily be heard by the guys as they all looked scared for their lives once again, a hand was all of a sudden placed upon my shoulder, snapping me out of my trance, startling my senses, memories once again surging back into my mind, " Please don't hurt me!!" I lept from the bed onto the floor, leaving an astonished Kurama sitting there with his hand still outstretched where my shoulder used to be.

" Kurumi…?" Yusuke looked down at me before kneeling next to me, I jumped away from him as well…too much testosterone for my liking…what were they going to do with me…no! I couldn't go through that again…I won't let it happen again.

" No! All of you stay away from me!!!" I ran from the house in my " Barely There" nightgown, barefoot also, out into the woods I ran for a long period of time until I reached a pond, " I should be safe here…" I knelt down next to the water, rethinking what had just happened.

Meanwhile…

" What was that all about guys…?" Kuwabara scratched the back of his head nonchalantly.

" I really couldn't tell you…" Yusuke looked off into the woods bewildered.

" I think she may be suffering from past memories…" Kurama stood from the bed silently, a look of sadness upon his face.

" Past memories…? Yusuke arched a brow at the fox in question.

" Yea…explain that please…?" Kuwabara now stood next to Yusuke, arms folded across his chest in silence.

" Remember when we saved her from that cruel place in the Makai…?" Kurama placed his hands in his pockets, a serious glint in his eye.

" Yea…so?" Yusuke and Kuwabara still weren't convinced as of yet, stupid….

" You two are even more dense then I thought possible…anyway…remember the fact that she was abused both physically and mentally…even sexually…? Well, I believe in my theory, that she is in fact afraid of a man's touch…" he ended his statement with a hint of sadness etched within it.

" Oh…I see…" Yusuke, finally understanding what Kurama had been trying to say, now had a sad frown upon his features as well as Kuwabara.

" Poor girl…she went through a lot…I could just imagine what she is feeling right now…" Kuwabara looked out across the field once again, deep in thought.

" Men! They are so idiotic!" I splashed the water where my reflection had been, watching as the ripples faded back to my reflection once again, "Why was I born…this is not fair…I don't deserve to be treated so unfairly, life is so cruel…" tears fell from my cheeks once again as I sat there, drowning in my emotions.

" Life is only cruel if you let it be…" I whirled around to see, directly standing behind me, none other then Hiei himself.

" Get away from me!!" I stood and took off running from him, a look of shock in his eyes as I took off, "Stay away from me, your all out to get me, leave me alone, I want to be alone!!!" I kept running until I was at a cliffs edge…and boy was it a WAAAAAYS up, a small river running at the very bottom of the canyon.

Maybe this was the canyon Genkai told me about yesterday…? Hmmm??? Oh well, no time to think right now…I am going to end this horrid life now and for good…goodbye cruel world, see you in hell. I leant forward, arms outstretched to my sides, feeling the breeze begin to whip in my face as I started falling forward when I was….stopped?

" You fool!" Hiei's voice was ever so clear once again, " What in the hell are you trying to do!?" he spun me around to face him, grasping my shoulders tightly once again.

" No! Stop touching me! No more!! I hate you men! Your all the same!"

" What are you blabbering about now…?" his voice sounded so calm and caring for a brief second, " And why the hell were you trying to kill yourself!? Explain yourself woman!" he shook me violently, only making me cry more then I already was.

" Your all violent, perverted freaks! Now let me go!" I kicked and screamed, punching his chest with whatever might I could muster from my weakened muscles.

" What are you saying…?" his grip loosened on my shoulders, " I'm perverted and violent? I already told you that you are not my type!! Idiot!!" he screamed in my face, his crimson orbs flaring with anger.

" See! You asshole! Your violent and angry!" I yelled back into his face, my own ruby hues now fierce with frustration, " Then explain why you saved me!?" I glared triumphantly at his bewildered expression.

" B-Because, you shouldn't kill yourself over the past…" his cheeks turned a light hue of pink as he turned away from me.

" Do you care for me or are you just like all the other men in this world…?" I sidled up next to him, wanting an answer.

" Why would I care-" his sentence was cut off by my interrupting.

" For an idiot woman like you…that's what you were going to say right…?" I smirked up at his astonished face, the anger slowly returning, " Now let me get back to what I was doing…" I outstretched my arms once again and got ready to fall when I felt two powerful hands grab my tiny wrists, lowering them to my sides ever so softly.

I was spun around quickly by a pull of my arm and flung into his body. Was he embracing me? But, but why? He doesn't care…he is a cruel, cold-hearted, arrogant, self-centered, bastard! Why was he trying to play with me like this!? I grew very angry with him, shifting my gaze to meet his.

" Don't play this game with me any longer Hiei, I know you don't care for anyone or anything other then yourself, leave me be…" I said with such a cold tone that I even frightened myself, " I don't even know anything about you…its not worth wasting mine and your time…goodbye…" I slowly removed his arms from around me and walked off into the woods.

" Kurumi…wait…" I turned to face him, a look of utter disgust in my eyes as he approached me silently.

" Yes…? I don't have all day ya know…" I glanced up into his eyes, looking down passionately into mine, a slight blush overcoming my soft skin, why was he doing this?

" You wanted to know my life story didn't you…?" he grabbed my hand, interlacing his fingers with mine.

" W-Wait how did you know that?" I gazed on into his eyes, astonished.

" I can read minds you know…I heard you think that, the night you told me your life story…remember…?" a small smirk crept upon his lips as he pointed to his bandana where the Jagan lie beneath it.

" Oh…ooopsie…gotta remember not to think anymore then…" I replyed snidely, gritting my teeth, does a girl get any privacy!? Damn!

" Well did you want to know…?" he lifted my chin so he was able to look into my eyes, prying for the answer he was looking for.

" Yes…that'd be nice…" I smiled up at him, maybe he wasn't as mean as I thought he was…maybe I could give him a chance?

**Shiyva: Chappie 5 is now up! I am having writers block again so it is kind of hard to keep up on the chapters but I am working through it as best I can **


	6. Hiei's Story

-1**Title: A Tortured Spirit Reborn**

**Pairing: HieiXOC**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, I do own my own OC's and this story **

Chapter 6

Hiei's story…

" Starting off…how can you read minds…?" I was completely awe stricken and wanted to know his secret method to reading minds.

" Heh…" he stopped walking and turned to me, lifting the white bandana around his forehead to show me….an eye!!!!! He has three eyes!!!!??????

" Ahhh!!!! You have three eyes!!! How come you never told me…?" my eyes took on a saddened expression, wondering why he would have kept something from me, exploring my thoughts this whole time without me actually knowing.

" I thought you would freak out if I told you…and no I Haven't been exploring your thoughts without you knowing…" a slight smirk appeared upon his soft lips.

" Oh…alright….well come on…tell me about your life…" I smiled up at him, grabbing his hand as we began to walk along the path through the woods back to the temple.

His hand flinched when I grabbed it and tried pulling away a couple of times, finally realizing I wasn't letting go, he stopped. I smirked to myself, knowing very well I had him in the palm of my hand now, I knew he cared for me now.

" Well I will start with the fact that I am from the same island you are…" he grimaced slightly, a look of utter hate upon his features.

" You are really? How come I never saw you!?" I smiled up at him, wanting an answer quickly.

" Remember that boy, Yukina's brother…who was thrown from the island because he was a Forbidden Child…?" his eyes were flaring with anger now as he looked at me, a glint of sadness within them.

" No…no..no…no….that couldn't have been you!?" I began to cry again, " My mother did that to you!!!!??? How could she!!!??" I dropped to the ground in a heap of emotions, covering my face with my arms as I punched the ground with the other one. How could she do that to him?? Why!?

" It's not your fault, Kurumi…stop crying…" he placed a shaky hand atop my shoulder in an attempt to comfort my shaking form.

" No! It is because I am her daughter!!" I looked him straight in the eyes, glaring all the while for the sheer fact that my mother could have killed him!

" No its not! Now listen to me! I'm here, am I not? There you go, nothing to worry about anymore…now can I continue with my story?" he helped me to my feet, though I did not stop crying.

" Yes, go ahead…" I continued walking with him until we came to the clearing at Genkai's temple.

" Well as I was saying, after that I grew up fending for myself, got my own sword, and fought off demons everyday in order to stay alive…I joined a group of bandits and lived with them until they shunned me as well…for my murderous ways as I began to kill anything that opposed me…" we walked up the steps to my room and entered solemly, " then I was on my own again, finding out I had a younger sister named…Yukina…so I went to get a Jagan implanted so I could find her, first I returned to my homeland to find out from your mother that mine had commited suicide do to the loss of me…and then she realized who I was and started apologizing over and over again for what she did to me…" he sat on the bed next to me, I watching his every move, completely awed by his story.

" What else did she say to you?" I placed my hand atop his, gently caressing it.

" She begged for me to kill her…but I told her no…that her living would be the only revenge I need, so she could deal with the fact that she disposed of me, a little baby, to fend for myself…" he sadly gazed into my eyes, " Then I joined the Spirit Detectives after I had been beaten by Yusuke when I was part in stealing some artifacts of darkness from the vault in Spirit World…thus meeting up with you again…finally…" a small smile brightened up his face as I smiled at him.

" Wow…Hiei…you have had quite the life as well…we are alike in more ways than one…" I edged closer to him to lean my head on his shoulder when he grabbed my chin in his hand, "…Hiei…?" I blinked confusedly.

" We are very much alike…Kurumi…" he leaned down to me, capturing my lips within his own in a passionate kiss, which I instinctively leaned back into, returning the affection.

We remained like that for quite a while before he was now atop my small body, straddling my waist. I gazed up at him, for once no fear in my tortured eyes. Maybe I was finally free of all that pain that was holding me back from loving another…? Could he be the one I was waiting for…? My prince who came to rescue me? We'll wait and find out…

**Shiyva: Sorry for the chapter being so short…wasn't much to write for Hiei's side of the story…;;; hope you enjoyed it anyway!**


	7. Hidden Passions and emotions emerge

-1Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, I do own my characters though lol enjoy the story!

Chapter 7

Hidden passion and emotions emerge…

Hiei's lips wandered over my collarbone and along my neck like a tiger craving its prey. I lay there helpless and willing to take everything he had to give me. Hiei showed me his true personality that night and his true feelings for me, I would do anything for him.

" mmm…Hiei…" I moaned out his name from underneath him, both his hands holding my wrists down to the bed forcefully but not painfully.

I could feel his sharp incisors now as they grazed my neckline, feeling my soft skin as he continued to plant kisses down my neck. Was he going to mark me his…? It is after all mating season, the time in demon world when every demon male seeks a mate to partner them for the rest of their life. When a female demon is marked by the male, she is forever his for the rest of her life. No other demon can take her.

" …Kurumi…" I felt him whisper softly in my ear, feeling his growing member as I continued to squirm playfully underneath him, "….Your mine…" his deep voice echoed in my mind as he threw off his cloak revealing a tight skinned black tank top and his nicely toned muscles….oh how I wanted him right then and there, my emotions taking over my body.

One hand of his slid up my shirt and began to massage my swelling breasts lightly as I moaned uncontrollably beneath him, now pulling my legs out from underneath him to straddle his waist, giving him more room to move, unable to move my arms for they were still pinned to the bed.

" Aren't you going to mark me then…?" I smirked seductively up to him, looking into his glazed over ruby red eyes for an answer.

" If you wish that…then I will.." he smirked back down at me, swooping down to capture my lips in a rough lip lock, rough but passionate, I could feel his emotions surging throughout my body.

" ….go ahead then…" I gasped after he let go of my lips, tilting my head to the side to reveal my bare neck to him, willing and ready to be his forever mate, no one else's, I loved him and he loves me.

Hiei smirked down at my smiling face, lowering his own to my neck, once again feeling his fangs slide over my bare skin, sending shivers down my spine until I felt it, pain surge through my senses as his fangs pierced my skin. He clung to me there for a minute or so, making sure I was fully marked like any male demon would when taking a mate, his arms were powerfully wrapped around my waist, clinging my body tightly to his own, feeling the warmth of each others bodies while he marked me his. After releasing me from his sharp incisors, he slowly and seductively licked the puncture wounds clean of blood, and then released my body as well.

" I'll have more fun with you later…the stupid oafs will come barging in here soon acting like fools…" Hiei stood and glared at the door, placing his Katana back on his waistband before walking to the windowsill to leave for a while.

" Leaving already…?" I asked sadly with a pout on my face, hoping he would turn and see it.

" For now yes, before the fools get here so this doesn't look suspicious…" he smirked back at me which made me smile gently before I rose to my feet and glided across the floor next to him.

" But don't you want people to know I am yours…?" I ran a finger down his chest all the way to his waistband and gave it a tug.

His gaze followed my finger all the way down to where I was tugging on his waistband and smirked, and then followed the form of my body back up to my eyes.

" There will be time for fun later…Kurumi…and there is no need for me to be around for people to know you are my mate…for as soon as I mark you mine…my scent is with you so they know…" he captured my lips once more in his own before turning and jumping out the window to go roam the forest like he usually did during the day.

" Alright…" I stared off as he ran into the forest, I smiled on after him, I was finally his at last.

I turned to my bed, running my fingers lightly over the two puncture wounds on my neck, smiling to myself as I grabbed his black cloak off the floor and walked to my bed with it. I looked out the window once more as a small breeze lifted the curtains as if they were angels floating through the clouds…finally having someone to treat me right and teach me not to be afraid ever again…watch out girls, tough luck now he's mine, I smirked to myself before crawling into bed, clinging to his cloak and waiting for his return later that night.

**Hey hope you enjoyed the story, this is the final chapter! Look for more stories soon!! Bye bye for now!**

**-Shiyva**


End file.
